The Curse of Iesha (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Back on the surface, Eska and her friends started to worry about Dante getting out safely. "Don't worry, guys," Eska reassured, "If I know the Smurfelli guy, he'll make it out alright." Meanwhile, back in the Under Prison, Dante used all his fighting skills to defeat Iesha and imprison her forever. However, Iesha's powers were stronger in the Realm, thus, blocking any attack he could come up against. "You know," Iesha mentioned while fighting, "When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the cutest mortal I've ever seen!" Dante stopped attacking and blushed, "Oh, my! Iesha...I....oh!" "Yea," Iesha smirked, "But, once you banished me, my mind has been made up!" She punched Dante, making him fly further away from her. "Iesha, you don't have to be this way!" Dante tried to coax her, "I just banished you to protect my family!" "But I never ''deserved ''it!" She yelled, "I was just having a little fun!" "Yes," Dante floated towards her, "But your ''fun ''was considered dangerous. You could've hurt someone! I wouldn't wish that on another soul!" "Speaking of which," Iesha's hands filled with power, "When I'm done with you, I will be able to use my powers so that everyone will be under my control! My pranks will be unstoppable! And your family will be my main target!" "No!" Dante pleaded as a single tear trickled down his cheek, "I don't want my family to get hurt!" As soon as his tear hit his cheek marks, they started to glow icy blue. Dante's powers filled up inside and bottled up between his hands. When Iesha shot out her powers, Dante shot out his, fighting against the powers she had to destroy him. "You won't win this time, Dante!" Iesha stated, "I won't be banished again! I won't, I won't, I won't!" Dante opened his eyes, revealing an Icy blue aura they glowed, "I'm sorry." With one final power boost, he struck at Iesha, causing her to get sucked deeper into the realm. Her cries signaled her defeat as Dante used his powers to return to the surface. An icy glow came from the seance circle as Dante appeared in the middle of it. The rejoiced as they hugged Dante in victory. Dante, however, felt a little bit weak after fighting her, so they helped him sit down. His cheeks stopped glowing. "You did it, Dante!" Bash beamed, "You defeated her!" "How'd you do it?" Britze asked. Dante took a deep breath and tried his best to explained, "I...I used my powers. It happens when I show a key emotion in myself, which causes my cheeks to glow. It gives me such power to do anything, even defeat Iesha." "So...is she back to the Under Prisons or...?" Felipe wondered. "I banished her deeper into the Realm," Dante explained and looked out the window, "Looks like the sun is coming out." "Yea," Bash yawned, "And I'm exhausted. Y'all better head back." As they all did, Eska stayed to ask Dante about more information, "You said you had to portray a specific emotion. What was it?" "Care," Dante answered, "My key emotion to trigger my powers is care. Each of us in the Smurfelli clan has a certain emotion. One that will trigger our true potential to defeat even the strongest of enemies." "Cool!" Eska exclaimed, "What about the others?" "You're going to have to find out for yourself," Dante chuckled, then, his smile faded as he sighed, "I just hope Iesha will come to her senses. I actually hope she's okay." Meanwhile, Iesha was dreading her new prison, "This stinks! I was better in that other prison than here!" "You're telling me," A voice replied, "My clan and I have been here for years." When Iesha looked up, she was face to face with a clan she would never find. The true-bred Red Smurfs. The End Previous Category:The Curse of Iesha chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story